Becky Marney
Detective Becky Marney is the main protagonist and one of the playable characters in ''Hidden Agenda''. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Katie Cassidy. Appearance Becky has a medium complexion and chocolate blonde hair in a ponytail hairstyle. She has green eyes and primarily wears a light shade of lipstick. During the Prologue Becky has her hair up in a small bun and wears her police uniform. Through Part 1 she wears a light grey longsleeved button-down shirt tucked into a pair of tight dark blue jeans, and some black flat boots. Towards the end she wears a trench coat over her outfit. In Part 2 Becky rocks a black longsleeved button-down shirt tucked into some light grey jeans with a brown belt, along with some black flat boots. Later she wears the same outfit with a trench coat. Later on in Part 3 she wears two different outfits; the same outfit from Part 2, and later a black turtleneck crop top paired up with a deep red leather jacket and a short black skirt with tights, and kneehigh black boots; she also wears maroon nail polish and dark lipstick. Throughout the Credits Becky goes back to her black button-down shirt from Part 2 and 3. Personality Hidden Agenda Involvement [[Prologue|'Prologue']] [[Part 1|'Part 1']] [[Part 2|'Part 2']] [[Part 3|'Part 3']] [[Credits|'Credits']] Possible Deaths * Shot by SWAT while fleeing the Elliot Hotel. * Shot by Sergeant Riggs/Nelson while fleeing. * Shot in the chest by Adam Jones. * Blown up from a bomb planted by Adam Jones. * Burned to death by Adam Jones in his basement. * Stabbed in the stomach by Adam Jones. * Shot in the chest by Jonathan Finn. Killed Victims * Tom Nelson (Indirect, Direct, Determinant) * Daniella Cárdenas (Indirect, Determinant) * Vernon LeMay (Indirect, Determinant) * William Vanstone (Direct, Determinant) * Noah Riggs (Direct, Determinant) * Jonathan Finn (Direct, Determinant) * Adam Jones (Direct, Determinant) Relationships Tom Nelson confronting Becky about the bad blood between her and Calvary]] Tom was Becky's partner in the Third Precinct and depending on if he lives he can still be her partner once they get promoted to Homicide Detectives. Tom and Becky have a fairly good relationship up until Jack Calvary's murder when Tom begins to suspect that Becky might've been the one who killed him. After that the two begin acting quite hostile towards one another. If Becky takes a drink at the Temple Bar she ends up in a hotel room looking extremely guilty. If she manages to get out of the room in one piece, she can call Tom and ask him to help her, and depending on if Becky has gained his trust throughout the day or not, he can either give her a few minutes to flee or let the SWAT team barge in and arrest her. If Becky makes it to Adam Jones' house towards the end of the story and spares his life in the basement, Tom will show up as Adam attempts to escape from Becky. Based on what Becky does in this scene, Tom can either live or die. Noah Riggs Riggs is Becky's Sergeant in the Police Department. Early on he takes Becky aside and asks her if she's doing all right considering that she has sent someone to death row, they seem to have a very friendly relationship with each other. Riggs does not seem to fully trust Becky though, as he immediately pushes her aside to do paperwork instead of working out on the field after Calvay's murder. If Jonathan Finn is released into police custody by Judge Vanstone and Becky decides to let him go in order to find Adam Jones, Riggs will be furious with Becky and again order her to work on the case files instead. If Becky flees from the SWAT team towards the end, Riggs will hold her at gunpoint and command her to surrender. Depending on the choices made, Riggs can either live or die in this scene. Jack Calvary Calvary is hostile towards Becky from the get go, he even went as far as to accuse her of misplacing evidence from a crime scene which hindered her from being able to join the FBI as she had always wanted to. When Calvary gets murdered towards the end of Part 1, Becky shows some remorse for him, even though they had their problems with one another. In the end of the story, if Becky hasn't figured out who the Trapper is, she can be arrested for Calvary's brutal murder, and be labeled as the Trapper herself. Karl Carter If Tom Nelson dies in the prologue or gets promoted to Sergeant, Karl will become Becky's partner as a Homicide Detective. Karl basically plays the exact role that Tom plays if he's Becky's partner; He starts off on good terms with Becky, and when Jack Calvary is murdered he starts suspecting Becky and they start getting on bad terms. If Becky gets out of the hotel towards the end of the game she calls Karl and asks him to help her and he puts their feud aside and gives her a few minutes to escape. Adam Jones Becky knew Adam Jones under his Alias 'Simon Hillary' for the majority of the time that they interacted with one another. They had worked alongside each other for quite some time as he was the Medical Examiner of the Police Department. They don't seem to have a good nor bad relationship with each other. It is ultimately revealed that he is the Trapper, and he is the one tormenting Becky and the rest of the police department because of the tragedy of his own childhood. Based on the decisions made, Becky or Adam could die, but if they both live and Becky has figured out that he is the Trapper, she will arrest Adam and finally bring him to justice. Felicity Graves Becky meets Felicity when she visits the police station to ask about the Trapper case, Becky seems to be a bit infatuated with her during the meeting. Shortly after the meeting, Becky catches up with Felicity on her way out and apologizes for Jack Calvary's rude manner. Felicity can either choose to invite Becky over or just say farewell. If Becky joins Felicity in her home they will go over the Trapper case files together, and based on the decisions made Becky can reveal a lot about her personal life, or stay a mystery. If she's more open, Felicity will gain a sense of trust in Becky. After Calvary's murder, Felicity is gentle with Becky as she asks her how she's doing. Becky can either unpack eveything she's feeling or put up a strong front. If Felicity gets Jonathan Finn released into police custody, she will ask Becky to join her to speak with him in the house where Adam Jones grew up. In the case that Becky has been dishonest with Felicity early on in the story, she will be suspicious of Becky and follow her as she sneaks back into the crime scene of Calvary's murder. If Becky catches Felicity they will have a bit of an emotional confrontation. If Felicity does trust her at this point, she will not sneak after her. Assuming that Felicity and Becky have a good relationship with one another, they will meet up at the Temple Bar and discuss all the evidence Becky has found. If they have figured out that Simon Hillary is Adam Jones, Felicity will offer to break into his house to find more evidence of him being the Trapper. If Becky agrees to this she will call Simon and ask him to meet her at the bar, and Felicity will then head to his house. In the end Becky and Felicity can both live or die, or catch the Trapper, but if they haven't figured out that Simon Hillary is Adam Jones, Becky will either get arrested or go on the run. William Vanstone Becky and Judge Vanstone only interact if Becky is drugged and wakes up in the Elliot Hotel where Vanstone lays on the floor trapped by Adam Jones with an explosive in his stomach. Depending on Becky's choices, they can both either live or die. If Becky saves Vanstone's life, he will be grateful to her and stand up for her. If Vanstone dies and Becky lives, she can be framed for his murder. Trivia Quotes * "Hey! Don't test my aim, fucker!" * "Quit dicking me around." * "The whole Third Precinct was dirtier than a truck stop toilet." Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Determinant Fate